neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Hunter (Resident Evil)
The Hunter is a fictional monster with numerous appearances in the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. Hunters are bipedal reptilian creatures with large claws and teeth, and are noted for the loud shrieking noises they make when they encounter prey. They are Bio-Organic Weapons (BOWs) designed by the Umbrella Corporation by combining a fertilized human ovum with reptilian DNA and then implanting the T-Virus into the resulting creature. The original Hunters, or Alpha models, as they've been retroactively coined, appeared in the original Resident Evil. As a result, the Hunters have become one of the best-known creatures in the series. Several kinds of Hunters have appeared in almost every Resident Evil game, with Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 4 being the exceptions. The Resident Evil 2 exception may be denounced completely due to a deceased Hunter 121 in the Nintendo 64 port of the game. Types of Hunters MA-121 Hunter Alpha Hunter model featured in Resident Evil Zero and Resident Evil, as well as in Resident Evil: Survivor. The first successful Hunter model, the Alpha model was developed by Albert Wesker and William Birkin within the Arklay Research Facility in the Arklay Mountains. During the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon Forest, the Hunters were released by the resurrected James Marcus to eliminate Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. There were also Hunters stored in the Arklay Research Facility, where they were released by Wesker in an attempt to eliminate the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. * Appears in: Resident Evil Zero, Resident Evil, Resident Evil Survivor, and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Tick A variation of the MA-121 Hunter Alpha. It is red and bleeds white blood. It appears in the Sega Saturn version of Resident Evil. MA-121 Hunter Beta A variation of the standard Hunter, based on battle data collected from the Alpha model in the Arklay Research Facility. These were being transported to Raccoon City in order to obtain their final combat data before they were mass-produced. Due to the viral outbreak, they never left Raccoon City, and eventually the Hunters escaped. Instead of the normal head crest found on Alpha models, Beta models were covered with red tumors that obscured one of their eyes. Though they were significantly quicker than the Alpha model and had an improved nervous system that helped them to evade bullets, they lacked fighting prowess and further research was carried out to improve the model. * Appears in: Resident Evil 3:Nemesis MA-124 Hunter Gamma An amphibian version of the Hunter. The Gamma model has no eyes or teeth. Instead, it has a large mouth and small claws on their webbed hands. Instead of finishing an opponent off by decapitation like other Hunters, the Gamma hunter will grab the person and swallow them whole. They were secretly being harvested in tubes within a small lab in the Raccoon General Hospital, and make their home in the watery areas of the basement. Due to their amphibious nature, they are exceedingly difficult to transport and maintain. Therefore, the only existing Gamma models were experimental ones, as they were not mass-produced. They cannot resist dry air or heat, and thus must be kept in moist environments to ensure survival. The research on the model was not continued due to its multiple weaknesses and lack of fighting prowess. Another version of the Gamma, the Gamma-y, appears in the Outbreak games, where it lacks claws and has a slightly more human appearance, walking on two legs. * Appears in: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Resident Evil Outbreak, Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2 MA-125 Hunter R A faster variation of the Alpha model. Similar to the Alpha model in terms of appearance. Its distinguishing characteristics include smaller claws and spikes on its back. It is thought that this Hunter variation was developed under the orders of William Birkin himself, and that the mutations come from increasing the amount of human genetic material in their systems. The numerous Hunter Rs only appear in the "Below Freezing Point" scenario of Resident Evil: Outbreak. In Umbrella Chronicles it is shown that some Hunter Rs began working together in packs. The Hunter Rs also appear in Outbreak File #2 and a miniature model (Hunter Mu)) can be found in the "Nursery" room of the Umbrella lab. * Appears in: Resident Evil: Outbreak, Resident Evil: Outbreak File #2, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Enhanced Hunter The Enhanced Hunter featured in Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Also known as the Hunter II model. This Hunter was more intelligent than any of Umbrella's previous models, as it could track down its target through an automated surveillance device called a 'Seeker'. * Appears in: Resident Evil Code: Veronica, and Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Sweeper A variation of the Enhanced Hunter, the Sweeper has veins and scales that are a light purple color, with red eyes that separate them from the Enhanced Hunter. They attack in the same manner of the Enhanced Hunters, but their claws have an additional poison effect, making them considerably more dangerous. * Appears in: Resident Evil Code: Veronica, and Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Hunter Elite Hunter model appearing in Resident Evil: Dead Aim. The Hunter Elite is said to be faster and more powerful than the standard Hunter. * Appears in: Resident Evil: Dead Aim Glimmer Glimmers are mainly found in dark rooms, allowing the player to see only their glowing red eyes in the dark. They move extremely fast, making them very difficult to hit. * Appears in: Resident Evil: Dead Aim In other media In addition to the Hunter models listed, S.D. Perry's series of Resident Evil novelizations also feature two unique Hunter models that are not in any of the games. The MA-7 appears in the novel Caliban Cove and another species of Hunter (known as the '3k' model) is mentioned in the novel Underworld. The '3k' has a chromatophoric capability which made them disappear into their surroundings, similar to a chameleon. They are hypersensitive to light and seemed to feel pain when sudden flashes occurred. Category:Resident Evil creatures it:Hunter (Resident Evil) Category:Blog posts